Separated by A Wall
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU. Naruto-centric] Terkadang, kita bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kita menyukai orang lain karena ada perasaan lain yang menutupi. Dedicated to belated Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2011. Mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Warning(s):** AU, kinda IC and OOC, **mature content**, **YAOI**, typo.

**[N.S]**

Sosok itu terdiam dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandangan yang terpaku kepada lantai di dekat kakinya. Sosok itu bahkan tidak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu di tempat itu walau saat ini kegelapan mengelilinginya.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk peduli sedikit pun.

Hal yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara yang terdengar dari sebuah ruangan tepat di sebelah tempat tinggalnya. Ruangan di mana tubuh sosok yang ia kenal tengah dimanja oleh orang lain.

Mendesah dan menyerukan nama yang bukan namanya.

.

Dedicated to belated **Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2011**

**23 Oktober 2011**

© crimson-nightfall

.

Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah seorang penulis novel yang baru seumur jagung. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menulis sebelum ini. Tidak. Ia sudah mulai menekuni kegemarannya itu bahkan sejak ia kecil. Ia juga pernah bekerja di salah satu penerbitan majalah sebelum mulai menekuni menulis novel. Mendiang ayahnya adalah seorang penulis yang cukup terkenal; membuatnya ingin mengikuti jejak pria itu. Ia ingin seperti ayahnya sehingga rela untuk berguru dengan seorang pria mesum yang dipanggilnya _Ero-sennin_. Ia bahkan rela untuk meninggalkan rumah yang ditinggalinya sejak kecil dan tinggal di sebuah bangunan apartemen kelas menengah yang dimiliki pria mesum itu demi pelajarannya. Kalau saja Jiraiya bukan orang yang dulunya mengajari Minato—ayahnya—menulis, tentu ia akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Perlu waktu tiga tahun baginya agar Jiraiya mengakui bakatnya sebagai seorang penulis dan kemudian memperkenalkannya kepada seorang editor terbaik di kota ini.

Naruto pertama kali melihat orang itu adalah ketika Jiraiya mengenalkan dirinya kepada penghuni baru yang akan menempati apartemen kosong tepat di sebelah apartemennya. Saat pertama kali melihat sosok itu, ia bisa merasakan kalau dirinya dengan orang itu tidak akan cocok. Benar saja. Baru beberapa hari mereka bertetangga, Naruto mengetahui kalau sosok itu sangat jauh dari kesan ramah.

'Sasuke adalah orang yang brengsek' adalah kesan yang paling sering ia dapat dari sosok pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

Bayangkan saja, ia yang sudah susah payah berusaha bersikap selayaknya tetangga yang baik diusir begitu dengan seenaknya ketika ia menanyakan Sasuke apakah pria itu mau bergabung makan malam di tempat salah satu penghuni di bangunan apartemen ini atau tidak. Dengan sangat tidak sopan, Sasuke membanting pintu tepat di hadapannya. Sampai saat ini ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti menyesal atas keputusannya tersebut karena di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka tidak ada yang memasak seenak Akimichi Chouji.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya betah bertetangga dengan orang semacam itu. Dilihat dari sikap pria itu saja, Naruto merasa tidak akan pernah betah jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Orang-orang yang berada di satu bangunan apartemen dengannya sering mengatakan kalau mereka seperti dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang.

Bagai _Yin_ dan _Yang_...

Bagai langit dan bumi...

Bagai air dan api...

Kalau dirinya adalah orang yang ceria, banyak bicara dan bersemangat, maka Sasuke adalah kebalikannya. Pria itu terkesan sangat dingin dan jarang berbicara. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya dirinya ketika Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata 'hn'—kata yang bahkan diyakini kalau dirinya tidak akan menemukan kata tersebut di kamus manapun.

Naruto juga menganggap kalau tetangganya itu adalah orang yang aneh. Ia mendengar beberapa kabar yang kurang baik tentang Sasuke dari Inuzuka Kiba—tetangganya yang lain. Pria pecinta anjing itu—yang ternyata bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke—mengatakan kalau pria itu sering terlihat pergi dari bar tempat Kiba dan Sasuke bekerja dengan beberapa pria berbeda pada hari-hari tertentu. Naruto tentu sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan pria-pria itu.

Hal itu bukanlah urusannya.

Ya, ia memang bersikap tidak peduli sampai suatu pagi di saat ia berniat untuk berolahraga, dirinya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang ketika itu baru pulang entah dari mana. Kedua iris Naruto melebar melihat luka lebam di salah satu sudut bibir pria itu. Pakaian pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu juga terlihat kusut di sana-sini dan bahkan, dua kancing kemeja teratas yang dipakai Sasuke hilang entah ke mana.

"Oi, Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya. Ia terkejut ketika pria itu menepis kasar tangannya yang hendak menyentuh lebam di wajah pria itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, sepasang iris safirnya tidak sengaja menangkap beberapa bercak kemerahan di sekitar leher pria itu. Naruto bukanlah pria yang bodoh sampai tidak tahu bercak apa yang ada pada leher Sasuke. "Sasuke—"

"—Jangan menyentuhku, Idiot!" Sasuke mendesis padanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya di koridor sepi tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dari arah kamar Sasuke.

Apa ada yang salah dengan kepala pria itu?

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Sasuke seolah-olah semakin menjaga jarak darinya. Ia tidak lagi melihat pria itu berada di beranda apartemennya setiap sore. Padahal saat itu adalah saat di mana ia bisa berbincang—dalam artian hanya Naruto yang berbicara sementara Sasuke lebih banyak diam—dengan pria itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke marah atas kejadian tempo hari atau tidak.

Ketika tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian di koridor tersebut, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menemui pria itu di bar tempat Sasuke bekerja setelah urusannya dengan Tsunade—editor untuk novel terbarunya—selesai.

"...Sasuke?" Kiba yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan minuman yang ia pesan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan jam kerjanya. Aku melihatnya baru saja pergi ke arah pintu belakang."

Naruto tidak membuang waktu. Ia meninggalkan begitu saja minuman yang sudah disiapkan Kiba dan berlari menyeruak kerumunan di bar tersebut untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan ketika melihat model rambut mirip pantat ayam khas Sasuke, ia hampir saja meneriakkan nama pria itu sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah mobil mewah yang menghampiri Sasuke. Ia melihat pria berkulit pucat itu memasuki mobil mewah tersebut. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat seorang pria yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi menarik kerah mantel Sasuke dan menciumnya; tidak terlihat memedulikan kalau ada orang lain yang melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam mobil tersebut.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa perutnya terasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan melihat orang lain mencium pria itu.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto memilih untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan kembali ke arah bar di mana Kiba bekerja.

**[N.S]**

Naruto terbangun di suatu malam ketika samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang digeser terbuka. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela di apartemennya sehingga dugaannya suara tersebut berasal dari apartemen di sebelahnya; apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk tertidur kembali sebelum mendengar suara petikan gitar dari arah beranda. Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu menegakkan tubuhnya sembari mengerling ke arah jam meja di dekat tempat tidurnya.

**01:34 a.m**

Naruto hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya melihat angka yang terpendar dari jam digital tersebut. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di tengah malam seperti itu? Naruto membatin.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk tahu apa yang dilakukan tetangganya setelah mendengar kembali petikan gitar di beranda tersebut.

"_...When you were standing in the wake of devastation... when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown... with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now... you were there and possibly alone."_

Pria beriris biru cerah itu terpaku dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke pintu menuju beranda apartemennya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nyanyian yang seindah itu. Petikan gitar yang ia dengar pun terdengar sangat halus.

Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"_...Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up all the failiures all you've known... remember all the sadness and frustration... and let it go. Let it go..."_

Tidak. Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi mendengar suara nyanyian yang begitu indah. Dengan sembarangan, ia melempar selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah beranda; membuka pintu beranda dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu nyanyian tersebut.

Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia mengenali bahwa Sasukelah yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar akustik di beranda apartemen milik pria itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke mempunyai suara seindah ini.

Naruto membuka pintu beranda sepenuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya tengah menahan napas ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memangku gitar. Pria itu masih bernyanyi; seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang menonton pertunjukan pria itu.

Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya kini tengah memandang lekat ke arah Sasuke. Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sisi wajah pria itu. Bagaimana helaian rambut sekelam malam Sasuke bergerak seirama angin malam yang bertiup; sangat kontras dengan warna kulit pria itu.

Pandangan Naruto beralih dari wajah Sasuke ke arah jemari pucat pria itu yang dengan lincah memetik senar gitar. Pandangan Sasuke terarah ke depan sehingga ia yakin kalau pria itu pasti sangat menguasai bermain gitar. Ia terpaku kepada permainan dan sosok Sasuke. Tapi... tapi ada yang lebih membuat Naruto terpaku. Itu—walau sangat singkat—adalah saat sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah sosok tersebut.

Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melihat senyum Sasuke.

Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu ingat sebuah perkataan dari mendiang ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau kita terkadang tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk menyukai seseorang. Terkadang kita bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kita menyukai dan tertarik kepada orang lain karena ada perasaan yang menutupinya. Saat Naruto melihat bagaimana sosok Sasuke saat ini, ia menyadari kalau dirinya mulai memiliki ketertarikan kepada pria itu.

Ya, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tengah tertarik kepada Sasuke.

Apakah ini salah? Apakah salah jika ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis?

Naruto tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut ketika menyadari keheningan yang tercipta di sekelilingnya. Ia tersentak melihat sepasang iris sekelam malam kini terarah kepadanya. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke menghentikan permainan gitar serta nyanyiannya.

"—Err, kau mempunyai suara yang bagus, Sasuke."

Naruto mau tidak mau hanya mendesah kecewa ketika mendapat dengusan keras dari Sasuke sebelum pria itu beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemen.

**[N.S]**

"—Kau tahu, _Fox-face_," Kiba berkata sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto; membuat pria pirang itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia berniat untuk memukul wajah pria itu jika Kiba tidak juga menyingkir darinya. "Aku mendengar suatu yang menarik mengenai tetangga kita Sasuke. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lewat sudut matanya, ia mencari keberadaan pria berkulit pucat tersebut; mendapati Sasuke tengah membawakan pesanan minuman di meja yang berada di sudut tempat itu. Ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada Kiba ketika merasakan tepukan pelan pada lengannya.

"Aku mendengar ini dari salah satu pelanggan yang datang menanyai Sasuke," kata Kiba padanya. "Kau tahu tidak, nama keluarga Sasuke?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan enggan. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Tidak ada seorang pun di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya yang mengetahui marga pria itu. Naruto bahkan ragu Jiraiya mengetahuinya. Saat Sasuke pindah ke sebelah apartemennnya enam bulan yang lalu, pria itu hanya memperkenalkan diri dengan nama kecil. Ketika ada orang yang menanyakan marga pria itu, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Kiba—yang satu tempat kerja dengan Sasuke—sering merasa penasaran mengapa Sasuke selalu menolak memberi tahu nama keluarganya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang memanggil Sasuke dengan nama 'Uchiha'." Perkataan Kiba membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Uchiha? Bukankah itu adalah nama salah satu keluarga kaya di kota tetangga? Naruto tahu karena nama keluarga itu sering diberitakan di televisi dan majalah bisnis. Sasuke seorang Uchiha? "Setelah kuingat-ingat, bukankah nama anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku bernama Sasuke? Dari gosip yang kudengar di televisi, bukankah katanya anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku meninggalkan rumah karena orientasi seksual yang tidak bisa diterima keluarga itu?"

Ah, ya, Naruto ingat gosip yang cukup mengejutkan setahun yang lalu saat ia melamar di penerbitan yang dikelola Tsunade. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka mendengar dan membaca gosip tentang selebritis atau pejabat yang berselingkuh. Tidak. Ia tahu gosip itu pun dari dua orang yang dulu duduk di sampingnya. Ia mendengar jelas—mengingat dua orang itu berbicara dengan keras—bagaimana terkejutnya mengetahui bahwa putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang _gay_. Ya, sepertinya itu alasan yang dulu didengarnya.

Jadi... jadi jika yang dikatakan Kiba barusan memang benar, berarti _marga_ Sasuke adalah Uchiha?

Naruto masih memikirkan hal itu sampai tiba di bangunan apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Padahal ia berniat untuk menunggu Sasuke sampai jam kerjanya selesai lalu mengajak pria itu pulang bersama. Sayang, kedatangan Hatake Kakashi—salah satu gurunya sewaktu di universitas—ke bar tersebut membuatnya lupa dengan rencana awal karena mereka terlalu sibuk mengobrol. Saat sadar, Sasuke ternyata sudah pulang.

Suara erangan pelan membuat Naruto yang saat itu sedang menaiki anak tangga berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan menyadari kalau suara erangan yang disertai desahan itu berasal dari lantai apartemennya. Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah kaki berjinjit; hanya membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika menyadari siapa yang mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan barusan.

Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak suka melihat pemandangan yang berlangsung tidak jauh dari pintu apartemennya. Di sana, ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding dengan seorang pria yang terlihat menciumnya dengan rakus. Naruto menyadari kalau pria itu berbeda dengan pria yang dilihatnya menjemput Sasuke di depan tempat kerja pria itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika tatapan Sasuke mengarah kepadanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu melihat Sasuke menuntun pria yang sekarang sibuk dengan leher pucatnya masuk ke dalam apartemen; menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia tidak perlu bertanya apa pun kepada Sasuke mengenai apa yang dilakukan pria itu di dalam sana karena ketika Naruto memasuki apartemennya, ia bisa mendengar desahan yang ia yakini adalah milik Sasuke melalui dinding yang memisahkah apartemen mereka.

Rahang Naruto otomatis menegang saat telinganya menangkap aktivitas di ruangan di sebelahnya. Ia bisa mendengar desahan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar suara itu seolah-olah Sasuke kini tengah berada di dalam apartemennya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa tidak membayangkan kalau dirinyalah yang sekarang memanja tubuh indah pria itu; membayangkan Sasuke membuka diri untuknya.

Membayangkan kalau sekarang Sasuke tengah meneriakkan namanya ketika ia menghujam bagian dalam tubuh pria itu. Membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang memohon kepada dirinya untuk dimanja.

Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia harus memiliki ketertarikan kepada seorang pria yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada?

Naruto sungguh tidak tahu.

Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal semacam ini. Apakah kedua orang itu sepasang kekasih? Tidak. Naruto mencoba menyangkal pemikiran tersebut. Ia teringat tentang kata-kata Kiba yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke sering terlihat pergi setelah jam kerja bersama pria yang berbeda-beda. Pria berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepala; mengenyahkan pikiran liar yang muncul di kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu demi uang, bukan? Menjual—Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar lenguhan keras dari balik dinding yang sejak tadi ia pandangi. Ia mengerang frustasi sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding; membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin.

Ia terus berdiam diri seperti itu sampai pagi menjelang. Ia yang terlihat tidak memedulikan betapa berantakannya keadaannya saat ini memilih untuk menyegarkan kepalanya dengan menghirup udara segar di beranda.

Naruto terpaku memandangi sinar matahari pagi yang terbit di ufuk timur. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang didengarnya semalam. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak membawa pria itu ke apartemen ini, ia pasti tidak seperti sekarang. Ia pasti tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan pria-pria yang terlihat bersamanya. Apakah Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang-orang tersebut?

Untuk apa? Demi uang? Bukankah Sasuke sudah bekerja di bar?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu beranda Sasuke ketika samar-samar mendengar percakapan dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menyadari kalau bukan suara Sasuke yang mendominasi percakapan tersebut. Mungkinkah pria yang terlihat bersama Sasuke semalam?

"Sial!" umpat Naruto. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada teralis yang terpasang di beranda tersebut. Apa Sasuke tahu kalau saat ini dirinya sangat ingin menyeruak ke dalam apartemen pria itu dan menarik Sasuke keluar dari tempat tersebut? Ia sungguh tidak rela jika Sasuke berlama-lama dengan pria yang dilihatnya semalam.

Tapi siapakah dirinya? Siapakah ia yang bisa bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu? Sasuke bukanlah miliknya dan ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pria itu.

"Menyedihkan sekali diriku," gumam Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia yang merasa perasaan lebih baik setelah merenung di sini memilih untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuh, kedua pandangannya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di beranda dengan mug keramik di tangan pria itu. Sejak kapan Sasuke berada di sana?

Naruto berniat bertanya namun urung ketika tidak satu pun kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Sejak kapan sikapnya menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seseorang? Ayolah, di mana Naruto yang ceria dan selalu optimis? Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"—_Well_, selamat pagi, Teme!" seru Naruto sembari mendekati sosok Sasuke yang tengah membelakangi pemandangan kota dan ikut menyandarkan tubuh di beranda tersebut. Walau jarak antara beranda miliknya dan Sasuke sekitar dua meter lebih, ia masih bisa melihat pria berkulit pucat itu melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum menyesap minuman dari mug tersebut. "Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini."

"Bukan urusanmu, _Usuratonkachi_."

"Maa~ aku hanya ingin bersikap baik, kau tahu?" rengut Naruto. Ia menumpukan dagu pada tangannya yang terlipat di pinggiran beranda; mencoba mengabaikan bercak kemerahan yang tidak sengaja ia lihat di rahang Sasuke. "Ah, kau sudah sarapan belum? Bagaimana kalau aku menraktirmu sarapan. Kau mau?"

"Tidak perlu."

Naruto mendecakkan lidah. "Ayolah, kita—"

"—Bisakah kau diam saja, Dobe?" Sasuke memotong perkataannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk pergi sarapan denganmu atau apa pun juga. Dan sejak kapan kau bersikap baik padaku, huh? Urusi saja masalahmu dan jangan pernah menggangguku."

Ah, selalu saja seperti itu. Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak dari orang lain. Tidakkah pria itu sadar kalau dirinya tengah mencoba memperhatikan dirinya? Naruto tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat pria itu seolah-olah tengah membangun dinding tebal; yang memisahkannya dari orang-orang sekitar.

Naruto sangat ingin sekali menghancurkan dinding tebal tersebut.

"—Aku peduli padamu karena aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Naruto hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke yang saat itu berjalan memasuki apartemen mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengumpat pelan. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata terlarang itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memanggapnya orang aneh?

Sasuke yang mendecakkan lidah menyebabkan Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria itu.

"Menyukaiku?" Sasuke membeo. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika pria tersebut membalikkan tubuh; membuat kedua pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku? Apa kau tidak menyalahartikan itu sebagai sebuah rasa kasihan? Kau pasti sudah mendengar kabar tentang diriku, bukan? Tentang pekerjaan yang kulakukan. Kau hanya kasihan padaku, Uzumaki, dan aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang lain."

Naruto terhenyak ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan menghilang di balik pintu beranda. Ia mulai berpikir.

Kasihan? Apakah perasaan yang dirasakannya kepada pria itu adalah sebuah rasa kasihan?

Tidak, Naruto membatin. Ini bukanlah rasa kasihan...

**[N.S]**

Empat hari berlalu setelah kejadian Naruto berdebat dengan Sasuke di beranda apartemen mereka. Sejak hari itu pula, Naruto terus menerus mencoba mengajak pria itu berbicara namun sayangnya, Sasuke selalu mengabaikannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak menyerah. Setiap hari dia akan datang ke tempat kerja pria itu dan menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kemudian, begitu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, Naruto akan mengikuti pria itu sampai di depan tempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke yang sering menatap tajam padanya karena ia mengikuti pria itu. Naruto hanya ingin agar Sasuke berbicara dengannya.

"—Sasuke!"

Naruto yang ketika itu berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke menyusuri jalanan Shibuya segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Sasuke? Naruto segera mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan tersebut ketika sepasang iris safirnya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke. Ia awalnya hanya diam dan melihat kedua orang itu berbicara. Namun ketika pria yang terlihat berumur tidak terlalu jauh darinya itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke, tanpa sadar Naruto mencekal lengan Sasuke; menolak untuk membiarkan pria berkulit pucat itu untuk pergi.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" pria asing itu bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pergi."

Ketika Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang mencekal lengan pria itu, Naruto menolak. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke, ia menarik pria itu menjauhi tempat tersebut; tidak memedulikan teriakan pria asing tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen tempat tinggal mereka berdua, Naruto menolak untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke sampai akhirnya ia meringis pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" Naruto bertanya saat menyadari kalau Sasuke baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan tas yang dibawa pria itu. "Apa kau tidak tahu itu sakit, Teme!"

Sasuke memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, _Dumbass_. Apa kau tahu kalau kau baru saja mengganggu pekerjaanku? Sebuah pukulan di kepala masih belum cukup untukmu."

"Aku itu baru saja menyelamatkan dirimu, Teme!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tanya yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar mereka. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik pelan. "Apa kau tidak lihat tampang pria barusan? Pria itu orang mesum, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Tapi aku peduli, Brengsek! Aku peduli padamu dan aku tidak suka ketika melihatmu pergi bersama pria-pria itu, kau tahu? Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu, huh?"

Pria pirang itu bisa melihat sepasang oniks di hadapannya melebar sejenak. Ia mendesah pelan dan melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan menundukkan kepala. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke tidak memercayai kalau dia menyukai pria itu? Naruto yakin kalau perasaannya ini bukanlah karena kasihan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke tempo hari.

"Idiot."

"Oi! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Brengsek. Aku—"

"—Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal," potong Sasuke. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengangguku? Kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku? Tidak ada orang yang pernah menyukaiku seumur hidupku, Idiot! Tidak ada!"

Sepasang iris safir milik Naruto menatap sosok di hadapannya. Ia melihat tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar; tidak yakin apakah itu karena udara malam yang sedang bertiup atau hal lainnya. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, tangan kecokelatan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah Sasuke; membuat pria itu dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala dan bergerak menjauh.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku memang sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Jika apa yang kulakukan tidak membuatmu yakin, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu."

Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan, huh?"

"Bercintalah denganku."

**[N.S]**

Naruto mungkin orang yang nekat dan terlalu percaya diri, namun ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau permintaannya itu mungkin akan disalahartikan oleh Sasuke dan ternyata memang seperti itu hasilnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke mendesis padanya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak ubahnya seperti pria-pria yang selama ini tidur dengan Sasuke. Mereka semua hanyalah pria itu hidung belang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain.

Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana dirinya menahan kepergian Sasuke untuk meyakinkan pria itu kalau dirinya tidak sama dengan orang-orang tersebut. Ia bisa memberikan hal yang tidak diberikan pria-pria itu. Naruto memang tidak bisa memberikan uang sebanyak yang diinginkan Sasuke. Tapi ia bisa memberi lebih.

Ia bisa memberi Sasuke perhatian. Ia bisa memberi Sasuke kelembutan.

"—Mereka tidak pernah mempersiapkanku seperti ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis kepada pria yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Sepasang safir miliknya bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menahan erangan ketika ia memainkan jemari tangannya di dalam tubuh pria itu sebelum ia menyatukan dirinya dengan perlahan. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana dirinya dan Sasuke berakhir di atas tempat tidur di apartemennya dengan tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berbisik sembari menciumi rahang Sasuke. Ia sempat melihat kedua iris pria itu melebar sebelum mengangguk tertahan. Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke segera terpejam erat sambil mendesah pelan ketika ia menyerang titik terdalam pria itu; menghujam dengan hentakan-hentakan yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dan meneriakkan namanya.

Naruto memang pernah membayangkan Sasuke yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya seperti sekarang. Tapi ia tidak pernah berharap agar itu terjadi. Ia tidak pernah berharap kalau bayangannya menjadi kenyataan. Naruto masih sadar dengan dirinya dan ia tidak mau terus menerus terkungkung di dalam angan-angan tersebut.

Suara lenguhan keras dari Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto. Tubuhnya tersentak merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dirinya. Ia kembali menghentakkan dirinya dalam tubuh Sasuke sebelum apa yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar. Ia mendesah pelan sembari membenamkan tubuhnya di lekuk leher Sasuke yang berkeringat; mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu. Napas Naruto masih terputus-putus setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"—_That's was..."_

"Hmm...?"

"_...amazing."_

Tanpa sadar, Naruto tertawa pelan. Sasuke menyukainya. Apakah dengan ini ia bisa membuktikan kepada Sasuke bahwa dirinya menyukai pria itu? Meyakinkan Sasuke kalau perasaannya bukanlah rasa kasihan atau ia hanya menginginkan tubuh pria itu?

"Apakah aku sudah bisa menyakinkan dirimu kalau aku bukanlah seperti pria-pria itu?" Naruto bertanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia memeluk pria itu. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum menghela napas. "Aku tahu," kata pria itu. "Orang-orang itu tidak pernah bersikap lembut ketika mereka melakuukan hal itu. Mereka hanya sekadar mempersiapkanku dan melakukannya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke; menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu. Ia tersenyum tipis di lekuk leher Sasuke ketika pria berkulit pucat tersebut membalas pelukannya.

"_Then, move with me, Sasuke,"_ bisiknya pelan. "Tinggal bersamaku dan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Aku masih bisa menghidupi kita berdua."

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kaukatakan, Idiot?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya; menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menopang tubuh. Ia menatap lekat ke arah sepasang iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke. "Aku serius. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah bercanda dalam hal ini. Jadi?"

"..."

"Sasuke...?"

"Terserah padamu saja. Sekarang berhenti menggangguku dan tidurlah."

Pria berambut pirang itu sempat terpaku sejenak sebelum cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tan pria itu. Akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit, ia bisa merobohkan dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

**The End**

**Author's note: **jujur, awalnya saya rada tidak yakin mau publish fic ini berhubung, yah, saya belum pernah membuat karakter Sasuke seperti di sini. Tapi saya nekat juga akhirnya, orz. Mudah-mudahan bisa diterima. Maunya sih fanfiksi ini dipublish untuk memeriahkan Indonesian NaruSasu Day. Sayang, terpaksa di-pending karena beberapa hal.

Okay... wanna leave me reviews or concrits? Both of them make me happy. Ah, thank you for reading, by the way :D

**All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

Song: **Iredescent** by **Linkin Park**


End file.
